Message in an Envelope One shot
by butterfly-kiss15
Summary: How can an envelope be the bridge that brought two lovers together? Find out!..


Message in an Emvelope

Ga eul was inside the library fixing some of the books when someone caught her eye.

It was a person who out shined all the men inside the library.

He's handsome,has fair complexion, cute smile and dimples and a very charming personality.

If I'm thinking what you're thinking,

he's no other than Mr. So Yi jung.

Ga eul felt her heart beating fastly and her cheeks were burning when he looked and smiled at her as he went pass her.

" How I wish I could meet him someday" sighed Ga eul.

The day was about to end and Ga eul and her co-librarian were preparing to close the library.

" Hey Ga eul! Look what I've found" shouted the janitor and came rushing holding an envelope.

" What's that?" asked Ga eul and took the envelope.

" I think it belongsto one of those who came in here" responded the janitor.

" Does it have and address on it or maybe a name?" asked one of her co-librarian.

Ga eul hurriedly looked at the envelope and was relieved when she saw it has an address.

She was more surprised when she found out who owned the envelope.

" Oh my God!

This belongs to Mr. So Yi jung ( she knew his name because she always looked at his name when he's checking a book out).

She felt her heart starting to beat fastly.

" Maybe this is a very important envelope.

I'll return it" said Ga eul and quickly dashed out.

She found herself happily walking on the streets, humming a song.

After minutes of walking,

Ga eul found herself in front of a very large house with a very beautiful garden.

" Take a deep breath and here it goes" said Ga eul and press the door bell.

" Who is it?" asked a voice and a beautiful lady in her mid forties came out.

" Hi! I'm Ga eul. Is Mr. So Yi jung at home? I think I had something that belongs to him " said Ga eul.

A smile was formed on the lips of the lady and let her in the living room.

" Wait here miss. I'll just call my son" said the lady and left her.

" T-that was his mom? She's so beautiful" said Ga eul.

Inside Yi jung's room..

when his mom informed him about his visitor, a smile was formed on his lips.

" Thanks mom" said Yi jung.

The truth is, he had once told his mother about a girl he really liked

and she advised him to drop an envelope addressing it to himself everytime he'll go to the library.

But everytime he do so, there's always someone came running to him returning the envelope and to his disappointment, it was not the beautiful librarian.

But today must be his lucky day.

The right person found the envelope and to make things better,

she's at his house waiting for him.

Yi jung excitedly walked to the living room and was met by the beautiful librarian with a cute smile.

" Hi!" greeted Yi jung.

" hello, I believe this is yours?" greeted Ga eul and handed him the envelope.

" I'm glad you found it.

This envelope is very important to me.

It was my application to a pottery school." said Yi jung.

" So you're a potter right?" asked Ga eul.

" Soon-to-be potter. I'm Yi jung" said Yi jung.

" Nice to meet you. I'm Ga eul" said Ga eul.

And lets fast forward the events.

They became friends, became close and had a relationship.

Now it's time for the moment of truth.

" Yi jung,

did you know that I liked you before we officially get to know each other?" confessed Ga eul.

" Well, that's strange because I also liked you before we officially get to know each other" said Yi jung.

" And mom advised me to drop an envelope addressing it to myself everytime I'll go to the library" added Yi jung.

" Now I get it" exclaimed Ga eul.

" Get what?" asked Yi jung looking confused.

" When we found the envelope,

me and my co-libararian opened it and found nothing inside.

So I just played a long when I went to your house" explained Ga eul.

" I guess my plan had a little bit problem but it worked you are now my girlfirend and fiancee" said Yi jung and smiled at Ga eul.

He got a ring from his pocket and put it on Ga eul's finger.

" Chu Ga eul, marry me now and I'll send you love letters forever"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading!!!!..reviews??!!..^_^ 


End file.
